The present disclosure relates generally to medical connectors used in fluid delivery applications. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to connectors configured to couple with a reciprocal connector via a latch, and to permit flow through the connector when the connector is coupled with a reciprocal connector.
Medical connections are widely used in fluid delivery systems such as those used in connection with intravenous fluid lines, blood access, hemodialysis, peritoneal dialysis, enteral feeding, drug vial access, etc. Many prior art aseptic medical connections have been designed to puncture an elastomeric diaphragm or septum, which has one side in contact with the fluid, with a sharpened hollow hypodermic needle. These connectors have been replaced with luer activated connectors which don't require hypodermic needles, but instead use an activator such as a luer on the end of a syringe or IV line to create a fluid path through a valve in a connector. The removal of the activator causes the valve to close.